


Closeted

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Caught, Closet Sex, Creampie, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo and Sanji get locked in a cramped closet.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaah I'm tired but I had to

**“Try the damn door again.”** Zolo hissed, “kick it in or something!"!” They were locked in a closet, a  _ very _ small closet. Sanji was pressed up against him. So close that Zolo could feel his irritated breaths. 

“I can’t move dumbass.” He snarled, “why don’t you cut the door open?”

Zolo flushed, he couldn’t maneuver his arms enough to even draw one of his swords. 

“We’re trapped then.” He muttered, “great.”

Sanji’s hands were resting on his hips, almost absentmindedly, as if he wasn’t aware where his palms were. His nose was brushing against Zolo’s neck, and his thigh was between Zolo’s legs. They didn’t speak to each other, merely stood in silence. Zolo had his arms under Sanji’s shoulders and was pressing his palms on the door. Why the hell did they even have a room like this? What use did it serve? He sighed and thumped his head against the wall behind him.

“Stop moving.” Sanji growled, squeezing his hips. Zolo glared at him and shifted his weight.

“Or what?”

“Just…” Sanji swallowed hard, “just stop moving.”

They stayed in that closet for a while before it started getting uncomfortable. It was hot and stuffy and Zolo couldn’t help but squirm. Trying to slip his robes down his back. His swords and their sheaths digging into his side. Sanji groaned softly and tried to keep him still.

“Asshole, let go of me I’m damn hot!”

“For the love of fuck please. Stop. Moving.” Sanji pressed even closer to him. Pinning him against the wall. Zolo grunted and pressed on his shoulders.

“Get off!” 

“I  _ can’t!”  _ Sanji huffed and turned away, “I can’t you idiot.”

Zolo pursed his lips and tried to ignore the obvious. “Are you serious right now?”

Sanji groaned and whispered under his breath, “you keep moving of course I’m gonna… feel it.”

“Bastard.” Zolo looked anywhere but at Sanji's blushing face. The Cook took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the wall beside Zolo.

Why him?

“I hope somebody finds us soon.”

Hours later the light under the door had dimmed. But for some fucking reason Sanji was still hard against his hip. Zolo was trying really hard to keep still, unfortunately that was getting more difficult to do. His legs were starting to ache from being in a cramped position. Even his thighs had started to shake. Sanji was breathing heavy against his neck, and had moved his hands to cradle Zolo’s ass.

Even more time passed and was close to snapping. His patience was wearing thin and Sanji was getting worse. It was like a damn sauna in the small space. Sweat beaded on his tan skin and the air was thick with moisture. 

“It won’t go down.” Sanji sighed in frustration.

“Not my problem.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“In your dreams.” 

Sanji hoisted Zolo’s weight in his palms.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing?”

Sanji spoke into his ear, his voice gruff and scratchy. “You’re legs hurt yeah? Here, put your feet on the door I’ll hold you.”

Zolo glared at him in the dark. “Are you gonna drop me or something?”

“I literally cannot drop you bastard. Do you wanna rest or not?” Zolo scowled but did as he was told. Letting his weight rest on Sanji’s thighs. Albeit the position was suggestive, it did provide some relief. Now his knees were pressing against Sanji’s shoulderblades and his boots were behind Sanji’s head.

Zolo realized something very wrong with the position he was in. A deep blush rose in his neck and he gulped. Sanji’s erection was digging into his ass. The Cook moved his hands from where they lay on his hips. Letting them ghost along his feverish skin before seizing his wrists. Pinning them to the wall beside his head, Sanji leaned in.

“Can I kiss you?”

Zolo was only a little shocked, “no.”

“Why not?”

“Cause you’re a dude.” Zolo said matter-of-factly and Sanji shrugged, “so?”

“I’m a dude.”

“So?”

“Aren’t you… only into women?” Zolo was just trying to buy time in the hopes that someone would find them before anything bad happened. He didn’t think that was going to happen. Sanji was persistent, even now he was lightly kissing Zolo’s neck. Slowly making his way up.

“What gave you that idea.” Sanji sighed in his ear.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the way you ogle woman wherever we go?” 

Then Sanji kissed him and any further protest flew out the window. Zolo was panting and gasping and he was powerless to stop the Cook. Sanji was teasing his chest and pulling all sorts of little noises from his throat. 

“Don’t you ever shut up and have a little fun?” He muttered rolling his hips up into Zolo’s ass. Desperately grinding and rutting into him. Zolo groaned, it felt strange, the pressure at his asshole through his clothes. A good kind of strange that had him drooling. 

“Don’t, don’t!” He babbled raking his nails down Sanji’s back. “I can-I can feel it! What the hell?!”

“Ah, fuck,” Sanji left wet kisses on his jugular. His hands scrambling to yank down Zolo’s pants. “Can I? Can I please?”

Zolo only had a second to think about it. His mind was reeling and Sanji was kissing him again. It was hot and heavy, his robes were sticking to his skin. Sanji was there holding him and whispering filthy things in his ear that he didn’t understand. What the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden? Zolo didn’t think he cared that much and let his head loll backwards.

“Fucking do it.” He snarled and that was that. Sanji held tight to his hips and rocked his hips back and forth a few times. Before pushing inside, Zolo gasped and clung to him. Shaking he tensed horribly, moaning and whimpering. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Just move.” Zolo grunted and took deep, shuddering breaths. Sanji didn’t move, he stayed perfectly still and kissed whatever skin he could reach in the dark. 

When he deemed Zolo ready and eventually pulled his hips back, it took Zolo’s breath away. Those shameful sounds came back, high pitched and whiny. But Sanji didn't stop, he kept going and going. In that cramped closet he kissed and kissed Zolo until the Swordsman was breathless. Worshipped his body and laced their fingers together. Thumping against the wall with a slick rhythm. 

How did they get to this? Locked in a closet,  _ fucking  _ in the closet, kissing in the closet. He supposed it was inevitable really. Right now he was much too busy to think about it. It felt so good and the wood was itchy behind him. Sanji's lips were so soft and the sounds he made were so filthy. He was throbbing in his pants and oh  _ shit  _ he was going to cum real quick if only Sanji would just--

"You feel so good.  _ Roronoa."  _

That was it, Zolo cried out, a deep shudder racked him and he came in his pants with a sob. Sanji followed suit, a few more harsh rolling thrusts and he was biting hard to Zolo's neck and cumming deep inside him. 

They slid down the wall, as much as the small space would allow, and held each other. For a blissful moment Zolo sat in a daze gasping for air. Sanji was kissing the bruise his teeth had made and muttering apologies. They were sweaty and tired.

There was a small click and the door behind them swung open. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the sudden light. When they did he couldn't speak. Everyone was standing in front of them.

"I--"

"Oh shut it, we should have done that a long time ago." Franky laughed. Sanji whirled around, even though he was still buried inside Zolo, and snarled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Nami butted in, "what he means is you two needed to shag. Bad."

Zolo wordlessly reached for the doorknob and pulled it shut. 

"We are never leaving this closet."

"Agreed."


End file.
